1. Field of the Invention
Technical concept presented herein relates to a three-phase power supply and a system of light emitting diodes (LEDs) with the three-phase power supply, especially a system of LEDs for illuminating devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growing demand for energy, including electric energy, forces the use of new cost-effective solutions, including in the area of illuminating rooms, which are characterised by low power loss and high luminous efficiency, and the most well-known of these use LEDs, whose luminous efficiency exceeds even 100 lm/W, as a light source.
International application WO 2011014450 A titled “Three-phase led power supply” discloses a three-phase rectifier, supplying LEDs system.
Application US 2010164409 A1 titled “Integrally formed light emitting diode light wire and uses thereof” discloses LEDs wire having LEDs modules consisting of 3 number of LEDs and a microprocessor with pods, which control the operation of the LEDs.
Moreover, international application WO 2012142495 A1 titled “Multiple stage sequential current regulator” discloses a controller tor LEDs circuits to control a number of LEDs segments supplied by a rectified AC source. Each of the control elements das two ends, one and of which is connected to the rectified AC source, and the other and is connected to other ends of each segment of LEDs connected in series.
International application WO 2013011422 A1 titled “Light source comprising an LED strip” discloses an elongated board with LEDs, which is supplied by a DC source and comprises connected together parallel LEDs systems, connected in series.
Application US 20130181646 A1 tided “Three-phase AC to DC converter and air conditioning apparatus using three-phase AC to DC converter” discloses a three-phase AC to DC convener having a three-phase AC power supply, a three-phase rectifier bridge circuit that is connected to the three-phase AC power supply and includes rectifying devices which are connected in a bridge configuration, a three-phase full-bridge circuit that includes two serially-connected switching devices for each of three phases, the two serially-connected switching devices being connected at an output side of the three-phase rectifier bridge circuit, and includes reverse blocking diodes which are connected in parallel to the respective switching devices. Furthermore, the three-phase AC to DC converter has a reactor that connects the three-phase full-bridge circuit to the three-phase AC power supply, a smoothing capacitor connected to an output side of the three-phase full-bridge circuit, DC voltage detection means that detects an output voltage, power supply phase detection means that detects a power supply phase of the three-phase AC power supply, and pulse width modulator that outputs PWM signals which control the switching devices.
A disadvantage of the known solutions is a problem with losses of power converted into heat which must be discharged outside LEDs systems and a susceptibility to overvoltage of fluorescent lamp electrical system.